dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Articles Needing Attentio
First off, apparently I can't spell "Attention" anymore. Anyway, as per my talk page, I'd like to propose an initiative to write/clean-up/complete some of the major articles needing dire attention. I'll be the first to admit that all of the articles that fit into this category require a lot of work, and work like that is daunting indeed. The plan is to make that workload lighter by having multiple members work on a chosen article for a month's duration. The goal, then, is to have said article completed by the end of the month. The first step, then, is recognizing the characters (and events, groups, and the like) who need this kind of attention the most. I did some research not long ago and came up with Batman, Static, J'onn J'onzz, Terry McGinnis, Gear, Superman, and The Joker. Obviously each character requires a different amount and a different kind of work (Batman needs a massive cleanup, whereas Static basically needs his bio completely written, and the Joker needs a little more information added and some pictures to round the article out, etc). The second step is choosing the article. This one is easiest: we make something (like a forum topic) somewhere and discuss who should be worked on the next month. This should probably be done near the end of each month. The third is to broadcast this selected article on the main page. Nothing too elaborate: just something that tells anyone that visits what the goal is. The fourth is to collectively work and collaborate together to complete the article. This is the hard part, but I think we'll see results for articles that need it (and that we all deep down want to see better) pretty quickly. Thoughts? Ideas? Changes? Threats? Ammendments? - NakedSamurai 15:40, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :I'm totally on board, if everybody else is. ― Thailog 20:51, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::Not to "rez" a forgotten issue, but what's our stance on this? Are we going to try this idea out, or just continue working on our own individual projects? ::From my standpoint, I think the biggest issue will be the variation between our writing styles. At the same time, these articles we're looking at working on are daunting tasks. Batman especially - he's been in so many different shows it's difficult to decide what's important to keep for him and what should be left out. ::Actually, speaking of that, do we have any kind of formula for that? I've really only written villains, and because they don't have nearly as many appearances as the heroes do it's much easier to write an all-inclusive summary for them. - NakedSamurai 02:33, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I said I was on board, but if we're the only two putting any effort, then it's almost the same as doing what we have done so far... ― Thailog 08:55, 27 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Since registered user activity seems low right now (self inclusive), let's put the idea on hold. There are a few new contributers, so maybe they might register and become active community members. - NakedSamurai 20:38, 27 April 2007 (UTC)